fhiffandomcom-20200223-history
Destination Imagination/Transcript
Opening 'Scene 1: Street' three episode movie begins on a rainy night, a man and a woman were carrying a toy chest with chains around it into the car's trunk. After they put it in, the couple hug each other. LITTLE BOY: off-screen Mommy? Daddy? look at their son who is grabbing his mom's skirt and is afraid. She grabs her son up. LITTLE BOY'S MOTHER: It's okay, sweetie. him You’re safe now. LITTLE BOY'S FATHER: as the screen zooms in the crate I’m taking it to a place where it can’t keep you away from us anymore. Everything’s going to be all right. flashes as the little boy and his mother were afraid of what’s inside the crate and hug. The car revs off-screen, the screen pans higher to the moon. The title shows the name “Foster’s Home for Imaginary Friends: Destination Imagination”. Act 1 'Scene 2: Foster’s Front Yard / Frankie’s Room' was a bright and sunny morning, where we see Foster’s in perfect shape outside. Then it shows Frankie sleeping peacefully in her bedroom until... MR. HERRIMAN: the speaker, which startled Frankie out of bed Miss Frances. It’s 6:33 A.M. You’re late. 'Scene 3: Various Rooms / Bloo’s Room' the hallways, Frankie is walking to a bedroom door, knocking on it, and reminding imaginary friends to wake up. FRANKIE: Rise and shine, Murphy and Durphy. Breakfast in 10. the door, walks to and knocks on another, and wakes up other imaginary friends Morning, Clambake, Cy, and Jimmy Shoes. Almost time for breakfast. CY: of the bedroom Uh, Frankie... FRANKIE: No worries. Saw you ran out last night. a roll of toilet paper in the room off screen and closes the door now see the outside window views of Frankie walking to another door. FLUTTER NUTTER: of the bedroom Uh, Frankie... FRANKIE: interrupts Clean socks-- Don’t match. Told you I wouldn’t forget. the door, walks to and knocks on another, and wakes up another friend Good morning, Jackie. Got your eyedrops. she enters Bloo's room FRANKIE: Come on guys. Rise and shine. moan as Bloo snores MAC: Why did I agree to sleepover!? Why?! WHY!? FRANKIE: Has Bloo been snoring like that all night? MAC, EDUARDO, AND WILT: YES! FRANKIE: Bloo, come on. Time to get up. BLOO: ''' '''FRANKIE: ' BLOO: ' MAC: BLOO:'It is cool. ' FRANKIE: ' BLOO: ' COCO: ' '''WILT: ' '''EDUARDO: ' MAC: ' MAC: ''' '''FRANKIE: MR. HERMAN: Miss. Francis.' ' BUTTER NUTTER: ' FRANKIE:' ' BUTTER NUTTER:' ' FRANKIE: ' ???? FRANKIE: I finally have time to-to sleep next day, outside the house.. BLOO: 'Jeez this is so unfair. I can't believe this is happening. ' MAC: ' '''BLOO: ' 'FRANKIE: ' 'MAC: ' 'FRANKIE: ' 'MAC: ' 'FRANKIE: ' ''' MAC: ' FRANKIE: ' MAC: ' '''FRANKIE: ' 'MAC: ' 'FRANKIE: ' '''MAC: ' FRANKIE: ' MAC: No. MR. HERRIMAN: ''' '''FRANKIE: ' BLOO: ' FRANKIE: ' '''BLOO: ' '''FRANKIE: ' BLOO:' ' FRANKIE:' ' BLOO: ' FRANKIE: ' EDUARDO: ' FRANKIE: ' '''EDUARDO: '''Like bath? '''BLOO: ' '''FRANKIE: '''Exactly. '''EDUARDO: '''Look out fears, here i come! '''FRANKIE: ' MR. HERRIMAN: '''Oh please Miss Francis. '''FRANKIE: ' MR HERRIMAN: ' FRANKIE: ' MR. HERRIMAN: ''' '''MAC: ' FRANKIE: ' MR. HERRIMAN: 'What's this? '''FRANKIE: '''I don't know. '''MR. HERRIMAN: '"Imaginary friend inside. Do not open," '''FRANKIE: ' MR. HERRIMAN: ' FRANKIE:So? ' '''MR. HERRIMAN: ' 'FRANKIE: ' '''MR. HERRIMAN: ????? FRANKIE: opens the chest but there was no one in here. FRANKIE: Hello? Hello? Anybody? no response, but as Frankie takes a closer look, she fell into the chest... Scene 4: Toy Chest / Frankie meets the Imaginary Friend right into a strange world. FRANKIE:'For the love of...Whoa.. world looks like a actually forest, crayon flowers, licerous grass, and cardboard trees everywhere. Frankie looked at the way she fell in. Then she walked to a tree. '''FRANKIE:'Is this..cardboard? spies a crayon flower and picks one crayon up. She drew one on it. Thinking of an idea, she started to scribble something and laugh. Then with the bushes rustling a purple faceless dog came running. '''FRANKIE: Where am I? ???: Hello. gets scared as they creatures run away, and she gets a licorice whip FRANKIE: Who's there?! I gotta giant licorice whip! I'm not afraid to use it! ???: Sorry, sorry. It's okay, I... I just wanted to say hi. FRANKIE: faceless Purple puppy pops up from the bushes. ???: ' '''FRANKIE: ' '???: ' 'FRANKIE: ' '???: ' 'FRANKIE: ' '''???: ' FRANKIE: ' ???: ''' '''FRANKIE: Act 2 the Fosters, Mr. Herriman looked around the area. All the entire areas was dirty, the Foyer the bathrooms, the garage and etc, and cuts to the Dining room. EDUARDO:Um. Senor Herriman. We hungry. And is every other in starey any other why. And um if we are drizzle french toast? ' MR. HERRIMAN:'That's it! leaves ' MAC:'Frankie couldn't just leave without explaining us. Something must be wrong. ' MR. HERRIMAN:' enter the attic MR. HERRIMAN:'I knew it! Filthy. the chest was open I don't care if she is our beloved patriot's granddaughter! I'm going to find that girl and give her a pink slip!! ''leaves the room in anger '''EDUARDO: Oh that's good, I thought he was going to fire her. MAC: Um, Ed, I think that's what a pink slip means. starts crying MAC: It doesn't make any sense. Frankie wouldn't just not show up without explaining herself. Something must be wrong COCO: at chest Coco coco coco! BLOO:'''Oh please. Frankie is way to fat to fit in there. of a sudden the toy chest snaps shut, Bloo fled to Mac. '''MAC: shocked Did..Did you see that? EDUARDO:'''The toy chest...It is alive! '''BLOO:out It must have ate Frankie!? a brief second, they ran to the toy chest. They tried to open it but it's stuck. Then Bloo tried to karate chop the chest but it hurts his hand. Somehow a child's voice giggles. BLOO: Don't laugh at me Wilt. You can't get it open either. WILT:'I'm sorry Bloo but that wasn't me. '''MAC:'Wait a second..walked to the toy chest and touch it. It's..It's ticklish. ??? '''MAC: Quick Ed, grab it. grabs on the chests lid and every looks inside. Hello? before they can take one last look, they fell into the toy chest world as well. WILT: MAC:'''Where are we? '''BLOO:out of a bush with candy in his mouthParadise! EDUARDO: walks up the the tree EDUARDO: "Herriman is a big fat-" WILT: Whoa! a crayon and crosses out the writing I'm sorry, Ed. But you shouldn't be reading that. MAC: '''Wait a minute, I know only one person who uses that word. '''COCO: Cocococo. MAC: Well Besides you, Coco. EVERYONE:'''Frankie! '''MAC: That means she's gotta be here somewhere! Let's go! left and entered a strange little village. Everything was filled with faceless people. MAC: splits up. MAC: others tried to talk to them, but no aval. Bloo is talking to a faceless Astronaut stocker. BLOO: ' '''MAC: ' '''WILT: ' MAC: ' WILT: EDUARDO: That guy talks. THE GANG (Except BLOO): What guy? EDUARDO: That angry guy with a big stick running towards us. is a Webble-like Cop who is blowing his whistle with a bunch of Weeble-Like Police Men COP: Intruders! Intruders! MAC: Run! COP: You do not belong here! Return to your world, immediately! grabs Bloo from the Astronaut like food stocker. BLOO: I'm not through with you! continue running as the webble cops chase them and then they are trapped between the bridge COP: Leave now, or face the consequences! BLOO: You'll never take me alive, copper! begins to throw brick at the cops, but they won't fall down, and they hop toward the gang BLOO: AH! This people wobble, but they don't fall down! Get more bricks! team threw bricks at them but still won't fall down. Mac realized something MAC: Guys? Guys? fall into the river of balls, and they flow down in it COP: Hurry, we can catch them at the water wheel! ????? EDUARDO: Save us, little ducky! Act 3 a while, Mac pops and of the balls and screams, then a hand grabbed him and on a canoe as Bloo bounce like a fish, coughing MAC: Balls aren't water, Bloo. You can't drown in balls. BLOO: Whatever. Coco spits out the balls and the hand that saved him catches them HERO: My friends, I've find it most joyous to see thou art unscathed. Despite the unnerving matter that I averted thy capture. Thou must forgive my unforeseeable methods. But it was most fundamental, that the whereabouts of our flight be heeded not. EDUARDO: Oh no, me no speak in English. MAC: Uh, thanks for saving us. HERO: Twas nothing. For it was nearly my sworn duty as a Maverick, mutineer and renegade against the present reign of the Tyrant King. EVERYONE: Tyrant King!? HERO: Who's corrupt army were thy unsuccessful pursuers. The Tyrant King is also the villain who hath kidnapped a red haired maiden. EVERYONE: Frankie! HERO: Held against her well. And imperative fortress of the king, beyond the desert, to be wed and made captive queen of this land! MAC: We got to save her! HERO: Never fear, for I shall go forth and rescue thine maiden, and thou shall follow the stream hinz forth to the safety of thy own world. MAC: What?! jumps off the boat to the dock HERO: Fare thee well. the boat forward the gang paddle back MAC: Nononononononono! HERO: What art thou doing? the heroes paddle faster HERO: No, no really. Tis okay. I shall get her and send her to thy world! Where you should be going, post haste! paddle to the dock but the Hero puts his foot on the boat HERO: No really. Gah! I mind not! struggle and Bloo start whacking the Hero's feet. HERO: Please! Go! Coco lays an egg, and go out a flamethrower and blasts it at to make the river of balls melt and the Hero and the others duck as she did. EDUARDO: Ayechiwhawha. they run out of the river of balls and to the Hero HERO: So... that thou want to go to then? MAC: Well, duh. What do you think the paddling, and yelling, and flame throwing was for?! HERO: Oh well. Alright then. But, I must warn thee: the way to thine princess is perilous. For the Tyrant king now knows of your presence, and he will stop at nothing to keep thee from his future queen. The way is treacherous, this landscape has been transform by his wickedness. The very soil bond to execute his treacherous beeding. Thou was not of this world, thou notice not it's prodant magic, it's terrible wonder. Consider in earnest, my young friends, in thy quest to find they cheress maiden. One, some, or all of thee will most likely,... perish! the gang are shocked and scared and then gets angry at this, except for Eduardo, who get nudged by Wilt EDUARDO: 'Oh. Oh yeah. ''get angry as well '''MAC: We're not leaving without Frankie! star at each other angrily and then... HERO: Congratulations, you've passed the test! COCO: Cococo? HERO: A test to see thou were brave enough to face the wretched dangers that lay ahead. Now that I certain thou art, we shall vanquish villainy together as an adventure team! Excelsior! to where they came from MAC: But, we just came from that way! hero then turns the other way HERO: Excelsior! stop in the edge of the small cliff at the site of the land HERO: Adventure team, we are about to enter the Fields of Apprehension, I must warn thee that we may not survive. Tis not too late to return to thy home. EVERYONE: NO! HERO: Alright then, Excelsior! the Gang follow the Hero through the fields, they hear chomping noises and they are coming from the Teeth Choppers who like to eat sugar and they scream while running off. MAC: Coco! lays eggs with gumballs on it and the gang throw it at the Teeth Choppers and they got stuck with the gumballs, with The Hero impressed. HERO: Good Job, Adventure Team! But, my arrow sting's has led out to the Perilous Jungle of Evacuation! MAC: Wilt! Show him what to do. ??? EDUARDO: Senor Mac, I don't know if I can take much more of this! HERO: You shall take thy friend's word, Sir Mac. For more lies more danger. The Sea of Inconvenient! ???? MAC: Are you okay? HERO: Excelsior? goes to Eduardo MAC: Come on Ed. EDUARDO: But it's so hard. MAC: But Ed. Think about Frankie. EDUARDO: Si! She can't be replaced! at Foster's MR. HERRIMAN:Now, miss Any. The job is simple. that she disappeared Hmm. - at the toy chest world HERO: Mmm, those trials were not as difficult as me thoughteth, but now my friends, is thy last chance to turn back, and I suggest thou taketh it! the Hero's Speech, Wilt and Coco were scared and Eduardo hold and squeezes Bloo. HERO:'''For what lies beyond these ominous wooden gates, is far more horrible than the fields of apprehension. More frightful than the Jungle of Exasperation! And more terrifying than the Sea of Incontinence! THE BRIDGE OF UNADULTERATED AGONY!!!! '''BLOO: That? That's the Bridge of Unadulterated Agony?? Please!?[ he runs towards it] HERO: Sir Bloo, NO!!! BLOO: Oh, oh! Whatever should I do, or my head will most certainly exploded once I hit a joy of song of the Bridge of Unadulterated Agony?? jumps on one note My Stars! If I just take one more step, my eyes will most certainly be seared of their sockets, by the bright happy colors! jumps on another note but it turned black with a buzzing sound and the entire bridge collapse AHHHHH!!! Act 4 a few seconds, Bloo climbs back up the mountain panting hard HERO: See? What did I tell thou? pushes the others away MAC: ''' '''HERO: entire Bridge was rebuilt again in a magic way. With curiosity, Mac walked toward it for a thought. WILT: ''' '''EDUARDO: COCO: ''' '''BLOO: MAC: something jumps on a note correctly, another note key glows he jumped on the other key. The others yelp in fear MAC:'See? begins to smile joyfully and begins to join Mac. A song started playing. '''MAC: ' '''WILT: in BLOO: '''Oh oh! Me next! in '''WILT: Come on Ed! ??? MAC:'''We're almost across reaches the end of the bridge '''MAC: Take us home, Hero! Hero does and steps on the keys correctly then squints but presses the key as it buzzes MAC: No! bridge collapsed and they fall down to the bottom of the cliff BLOO:'''We're alive! groaning was heard. '''MAC: Oh come on, What's with that attitude? WILT: Sorry Mac, but..that wasn't us. groaning were heard. The trio turned slowly and what they realized that the creatures are were actually gunk monsters of themselves BLOO:I't's an army of zombies! Incredibly handsome zombies! runs away screaming. Then the others started fleeing too. They somehow managed to enter a strange game like world filled with pixelated plant choppers and spiked snails. '''COCO:'Coco coco co. 'WILT:'You said it sister. ??? '''BLOO: '''Where now?! Where now!? '''MAC: '''Up there! When it comes back down, will jump on it and it'll take us up. '''WILT: '''I'm sorry but there's no time! '''EDUARDO: '''AAH! trio screamed in fear and as the Gunk zombie was about to attack, a sword slices it away belong to the Hero. '''HERO: Excelsior! slices down the monsters, but they come back together and they circle around the Hero and he fights throw them EDUARDO: Oh no! The hero! There is to many of them! WILT: We gotta help him! HERO: No! Go forth Adventure Team! Save your beloved Frankie! Worry not of me! platform goes down BLOO: We gotta go now, now, now! HERO: Excelsior! the gang just about to reach the pipe, Mac looks down at The Hero, and his gum shaped like zombie doesn't even had his face on it, which made Mac suspicious and they jumped into the pipe. EDUARDO: Um? What happens now? they got launch out of the game level area. Screaming, they shut their eyes tightly as a diamond is floating in the air, and forms into a sphere and flows down toward where the heroes are falling to then the object opens revealing a purple puppy inside ti PURPLE PUPPY: Hooray! Purple Puppy says Thanks you lot of times to the gang, and starts to lick Bloo. BLOO: Uck! Say it don't spray it. EDUARDO: as the puppy likes her face WILT: You're welcome. I'm sorry but, what are you thanking us for? PURPLE PUPPY: For completing the level in rescuing me. I was imprisoned in this game by the evil tyrant king for trying to help Princess Frankie escape. EVERYONE: Frankie?! WILT: I'm sorry but you know Frankie?! PURPLE PUPPY: Oh yes. Everyone knows about the captive bride. All those who appose the king wanted to set her free. I'd tried, but the castle was to heavily guarded. COCO: Cocococococo? PURPLE PUPPY: Of course, I know where the castle is. But first, my brave rescuers, you simply must rest. Come with me to my home. It's almost time for tea, I have canample, jasmine, honey, sugar, and lamature.... at Foster's, Mr. Herriman is trying to get a new employee for Frankie Foster. MR. HERRIMAN: MASTER FRANCES, YOU'RE LATE! FRANCES: Sorry, Mr. Herriman, These dishes are taking longer than I thought of. I know how you like them really clean. Herriman checks a glass and think's it's spotless MR. HERRIMAN: You're fired! hires an female maid who is making a bed MR. HERRIMAN: Off by point 7 degrees? You're fired! he Hires another female maid who is trying to reach a lamp with a light bulb MR. HERRIMAN: Too short? You're fired! he hires a Mary Poppins like Woman who flew to The Foster's Entrance with her umbrella and her suitcase MARY POPPINS LIKE WOMAN: Just a Teaspoon of Cinnamon...... MR. HERRIMAN: YOU'RE FIRED! Herriman slams the door and cut back to the gang with Bloo finding some weapons in the Purple Puppy's Cabinets BLOO: Hey puppy! Where do you keep your swords, maces and bazookas?! then finds an umbrella BLOO: Well, this'll just have to do. MAC: started to get the clay gunk off of Ed's fur. PURPLE PUPPY: Mac, you haven't touched your tea. MAC: ''' '''PURPLE PUPPY: hops to the oven and took out cookies she made PURPLE PUPPY: 'takes out some powder sugar and puffs them on the crumpets. '''MAC: 'she gives the crumpets to Mac Um..Thanks. '''PURPLE PUPPY: Eat up everyone. They excel-Er... I mean Excellent. BLOO: '''full ??? '''PURPLE PUPPY: Nighty night me, brave rescuers. few minutes later, Bloo was still sleeping. WILT: Bloo, Hey Bloo, I'm sorry but can you get up? BLOO: Can I have just five more minutes? WILT: No really, can you get up? wakes and he sees that Wilt, Eduardo, and Coco are tied up, then removes the blanket who also got tied up, and Bloo hears a moan BLOO: Mac! Mac! What happened to Mac!? PURPLE PUPPY: Oh, I wouldn't worry about him! I mean really if I had to guess, I say he must be having a adverse reaction to all that sugar. Or should I Say... removes the Powder Sugar Sticker to reveal Sleeping Powder Sleeping powder! maniacally WILT: I'm sorry but- PURPLE PUPPY: You're sorry? Well you should be. You have your chance to leave this world, but no, you had to stay, and save your precious princess Frankie. You wanna stay? Well now you will! For I shall imprison you in the jail of eternity. (laughs evilly) Now come on- realized that Mac had replace himself with a glob monster version of himself and the purple puppy was shocked PURPLE PUPPY:'WHAT?! But- '''MAC:'Right here! had untied Ed 'MAC:'Ed, get em! attacks Purple Puppy as she struggles free. Later on, she was tied up to a couch. '''PURPLE PUPPY: '''But I don't understand. You ate my crumpets! '''MAC: PURPLE PUPPY: Oh I am, aren't I? horror, the face slips off the purple puppy and into a squirrels body. That creature was an imaginary friend. Shocked, the trio stood back. WORLD: Sayonara suckers! evilly and disappears into the night Scene: "I'm Everything, I'm Everywhere, I'm Everyone" BLOO: What the heck just happen?! MAC:'''I don't know, but we can't let him get away. ??? '''WORLD: You can't catch me! I am- gets squished by Bloo BLOO: Eww... Wha-? finds World possessing the tree WORLD: As I were saying. You can't catch me! I'm everything! I'm- Whoa! lifts up the tree, but World escapes on a falling leaf WORLD: I'm everywhere! switches to a spider and Mac charges towards him, and Mac catches, but he misses as World goes to the bushes, and he goes into a cop's body WORLD (AS COP): I'm everyone! evilly and the others gasp. It was the cop they have encountered earlier. WORLD (AS COP, HERO, and PURPLE PUPPY): First I'd tried to chase you out.goes down and comes back up with the hero body '' Then I took you to the most dangerous places to scare you out. ''goes down and comes back up with the puppy body in the hero's hand ''And then I tried to trap you here to keep you from Frankie, but you just wouldn't go away! ''Gang jumped onto World's bodies of a Cop, Hero & The Purple Puppy. Eduardo gets the Hero Body. EDUARDO: Tell us where Senorita Frankie is, you big meanie! Huh? Tries to find World on a Cop Body and Coco Tries to shake the Purple Puppy body with her teeth. But World is in a fire WORLD: evilly You'll never find her! She's mine! Mine! ALL MINE!! scene fades Act 5 WORLD: You'll never find her! She's mine! Mine! ALL MINE!! heroes charge toward World, but he got away and then moves to different objects as they go through the objects. World then hides in the fruit bowl among the fruit. They pick every fruit to catch him and Mac picked up World as an apple. World tries to take Mac's body, but he wasn't able to do it. MAC: Gotcha! Sorry, I already have a face. WORLD: No fair! Put me down! BLOO: Well well well. So that's how the King is trying to keep us from Frankie. With an evil apple. was confused BLOO: First you stole the cop's face, then you stole the hero's face, then the puppy's, and then you hid in that fruit bowl to steal our faces too. MAC: Bloo, there is no king, cop, hero, or puppy. There's just one face, and it takes over different bodies. WORLD: That's right, I'm everything, I'm everywhere, I'm everyone. MAC: No you're not. You're just one guy, and you're the only guy in the whole world and you can only be in one place or one thing at one time. Now, take us to Frankie. WORLD: You can't make me! MAC: You're right. later in the desert, Mac placed World to the ground. World won't be able to move out because the sand will make him sink. WORLD: '''You're just going to leave me there? You'll never make it to the castle! You need me! '''MAC: '''No we don't. '''WILT: I'm sorry, Mac, but, yes we do. MAC: Trust me. I got a plan. WORLD: 'Wait! Wait! WAAAAIT!! a long time, the apple started to rot and flops over. World tried to avoid the sinking sand. '''WORLD: '''What am I going to do? They should be at the castle by now. bunch of stuffed horses throttle past him. World has an idea. '''WORLD: ' Horesey.. Here horsey horsey horsey.blue horse stops. house bent down just in the for World to slip on and control it. YES! ????? '''WORLD: '''Whew. She's still here. I knew they won't make it without me. ???? grabs Frankie as she started to be confused or something. '''BLOO: Quick! Before facey comes back! FRANKIE: Wait a se- Hold on! look around the hallway MAC: Okay, the coast is clear. Now let's- FRANKIE: STOP!! Ed, put me down. EDUARDO: Yes ma'am. Frankie down. FRANKIE: Now what are you guys doing here. MAC: '''We're here to rescue you. '''FRANKIE: Oh. You guys are so sweet. You thought I was kidnapped. And you came to find me all the way here. I wasn't kidnapped. Flashback WORLD: voice-over Do you really have to go? windows and doors will shut by themselves, trapping her inside the castle, but Frankie doesn't care FRANKIE:'You're right. I don't really have to go, do I? ''of flashback '''FRANKIE: '''It is so amazing. There's no cooking or cleaning. I get massages and manicures. I love it here. a slight pause... '''EVERYONE: But Frankie! We need you! they will plead Frankie to come with them, as they remind her of the stuff they did for them EDUARDO: WILT: MAC: ''' '''COCO: Cococococo. BLOO: Besides, who's gonna make Madame Foster's ??? french toast? FRANKIE: (Misunderstands) Oh I get it. You didn't come to rescue me because you missed me, you missed all the stuff I used to do for you! MAC: What? No, we- FRANKIE: Well, you can forget it! I'm sick of taking care of everyone and everything and never getting a word of thanks, an ounce of help, or a tiny little smidgen of respect! walks to the door You guys are just like Mr. Herriman! I'm just a servant to you! Well, guess what? In this world, I'm the one who's taken care of, into angry tears and that's the way I like it! slams the door behind her MAC: No! Frankie, wait! starts to go after her, but as he opens the door. Someone blocks his way, and it was World, in a sorcerer boby WORLD: Nobody upsets my Princess Frankie! his staff to gas the gang and they fell unconscious begins to lose conscious as we go to his point his view as World speaks. WORLD: You never should've come here! Now get ready to say goodbye to your Frankie FOREVER!! for that, his eyes closed. Then, a moment later, they woke up back in the attic of Fosters. ''But if you might have guess, they were not in Fosters because they shrunk in tiny sizes for World's Replica of Fosters.'' EDUARDO: Cries We have to do all that scary stuff again! BLOO: Argh, do we have to?! MAC: The toy chest! It's gone! COCO: Cocococococococo? MAC: What do you mean what do I mean the toy chest is gone? Just look! Maybe it's hidden. look for the toy chest, around every corner and everywhere but they can't find it. WILT: I'm sorry Mac, but it's really gone. COCO: Coco coco coco? WILT: I don't we can get back. close their eyes sadly BLOO: Well, I'm gonna go watch TV. leaves the room, as the others walk sadly MAC: Don't go! Don't go! them in their tracks Maybe there's another portal into the world, like through this wardrobe. goes inside the wardrobe COCO: Coco, coco, coco. continue to walk sadly, toward the door MAC: You guys, what about Frankie? WILT: I'm sorry Mac, but we're just gonna have to face facts. Frankie doesn't want to come back to Foster's. I guess she doesn't wanna take care of us anymore. walks out of the door, leaving Mac sad and alone the foyer, in the real world MR. HERRIMAN: Perfect. I don't see what Miss Francis was all about. I could do her job in my sleep and then some. Now on to the rest of the floor. continues to mop, but someone pokes him. He turns around, and it's Eurotrish covered in dirt. EUROTRISH: weak Mr. Herriman, we are so hungry. bunch of imaginary friends are behind her MR. HERRIMAN:Ms. Eurotrish how many times JACKIE KHONES: But you've been mopping for 2 days. I ain't never gone that long without a sandwich.one agrees MR. HERRIMAN: I asure you, I shall tend to your requests once I complete mopping this-''' imaginary friends walked pass, now the floor was dirty again. '''MR. HERRIMAN: It's ruined! Oh, very well. I shall simply begin again. Khones jumps on the mop JACKIE KHONES: No more mopin, 'til I get my sandwich! BELLY BOB NORTON: I want clean underwear! Herriman tries to get the mop back, but the imaginary friends kept passing the mop over and over again, until they talk about their problem, as Mr. Herriman start to get angry, his monocle crack MR. HERRIMAN: ENOUGH!!!! I'm sick of taking care of everyone and everything and never getting a word of thanks, an ounce of help, or a tiny little smidgen of respect! imaginary friends are shocked to hear him say that MR. HERRIMAN: That's Miss Francis' job. And I'm going to have to demand that she take it back! Now, where is that lazy girl?! Herriman hops away, as Jackie who made a mop into a sandwich and eats it. JACKIE KHONES: Mmm. Not bad. Bloo in the TV room in the toy chest world. BLOO: Aaa, hello old friend. the remote, and tries to turns on the TV but it won't turn on. Dumb clicker won't when it suppose to click! AAAH!! the remote at the TV, but then realizes a sticker is on it A sticker? What the heck? Wilt, Coco, and Eduardo walked into their room sadly. When Coco sits on her nest, she jumped out in shock COCO: Cococo?! Cocococococococo! observes her fake nest, and it was made of plastic WILT: You're right, Coco. Someone did turn your nest into plastic. That's strange. EDUARDO: Senor Wilt, I need your help, por favor. to go under the cover I es trying to get under the covers so I can cry because we es never going to see Senorita Frankie again, But they es stuck. tries to pull the fake covers but no success WILT: That's weird. Somebody glued it down. It's okay, Ed, there's extra blankets in the closet if that's okay. Wilt tries to open the fake closet but he can't WILT: Uh guys. I'm sorry but, I could be wrong, but I think somebody took away the closet door and painted one on the wall instead. COCO: Co-cococococo.... scene goes to Herriman in the real world MR. HERRIMAN: furious How dare she disappear for days after I fire her without even telling her?! I don't what it was about that toy chest that made her lollygaggier than usual, but I'm going to find out! to Mac, in the toy chest world MAC: It doesn't make since. Why wouldn't Frankie wanna take care of us anymore? Frankie loves Fosters, she love imaginary friends. FRANKIE:flashback You didn’t come to rescue me cause you miss me, you miss all the stuff I used to do for you! MAC: That's not true. Yeah, we like the stuff she did for us. But what we really like, and what we really love is... If Frankie doesn't wanna do chores ever again, that's fine! If she wants to stay in the toy chest and be treated like a princess forever, then fine! But we gotta back if it's only to make her understand, we love her! to the door Guys! Guys! [ Mr. Herriman opened his side of the door in the real world.] MR. HERRIMAN: AHA! There's the pesky toy chest. cuts back to Mac, who looks behind and saws a big green eye and was shocked and the eye was from Frankie, looking inside World's Replica of Foster's. FRANKIE: I can't believe it, it's looks exactly like Foster's! It's amazing! WORLD: I’m so glad you'd liked it. peeks out of his hiding spot, breathing deeply EVERYONE: MAC!! BLOO: Someone took away the TV and replaced them with stickers! The horror! EDUARDO: Senor Mac, there is something mui, mui wrong with this house. MAC: Ed. You have no idea. the house begins to shake, when Frankie was the one who picked it up FRANKIE: I can't believe how much it look exactly like Fosters'. You got every last detail. entire trio screamed in fear as they tried to get away. WILT: Hey, Mac! MAC: What, what? WILT: Well, something just encored to me. I think Frankie misunderstands- (ducks) Whoa! Why we want to save - h-her. (ducks) She thinks we want her to do- (ducks) Ah! -chores for us. Ah! You know? entire house went sideways and Bloo hands on the walls. BLOO: I thought she yelled at us, because she's grouchy! COCO: Cococococo! grabs Bloo before continuing EDUARDO: entire house tumbles and the others yelp. WILT: Is that OK, Mac? MAC: Of course it’s okay. But we’re never gonna be able to tell her if we don’t run! WORLD: There's an inscription on the bottom too. FRANKIE: Really? tilts the house upside down. The others grab on the carpet for dear life. FRANKIE: "To the nicest person I've ever met." Aw, you're the nicest. I swear you don't have any single mean bone in your body. to the Mac and the others WILT: Guys, I'm sorry to say this, but really really sorry. But I don't think this rug is gonna hold us much longer! the rug sticker began to remove as they see a spiked chandelier thinking that they about meet their end Act 6 WORLD: I thought it would remind you of Foster's while you stay here. FRANKIE: Aw, how thoughtful. You're too good to me. hugs World, as he makes an evil smile at the fake Fosters house, as the gang is screaming when the rug came to lose and they fall to Frankie and World FRANKIE: Oh! I got a perfect spot for it. back inside the fake Foster's, the house turn to its normal rotation, and the gang fall to the ground realizing that they're safe BLOO: We're alive! MAC: Come on! We gotta get to Fra- whoa! come across a ledge BLOO: voice Now what? Frankie and World FRANKIE: This is so rad! I’ve been cleaning up after unicorns for years, but I’ve never ridden' one. WORLD: Then, have you ridden on a giraffe? into a giraffe Or a griffin? into a griffin How about a woolly mammoth? into a woolly mammoth, and makes an elephant noise, and his trunk holds to Frankie You name it, Frankie. I can give you whatever you want. FRANKIE: I believe you. Hey, I have an idea. Why don't we do something you want for a change? WORLD: Really? goes to his king body You wanna do what I'' want? '''FRANKIE': Heck yeah. I mean, you've done so much for me. It's the least I could do. WORLD: You know what game I'd really like? Hide and seek. sees that Frankie's gone Frankie? Frankie? Frankie? Frankie? Frankie?! Frankie?! Frankie?! FRANKIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! FRANKIE: Dude, it's called hide and seek not hide and freak out. hugs Frankie, scared and sad WORLD: I uh... I- I thought you were gone and I gonna have to be alone again! FRANKIE: But I was behind you this whole time. Why would I just leave without telling you? I mean, who would do that? You're my friend I would never ever leave you alone. go inside as World continues to cry. Then, Mac and his friends try to get Frankie's attention and she hears them. FRANKIE: Did you hear something? sees and gets nervous WORLD: Uh... Nothing but the sweet sound of your voice. FRANKIE: It sounds like (get hit by an object, being thrown at her) Ow! WORLD: Ghosts. Did I tell this castle is haunted? Come on, let's get out of here! grabs Frankie's hand and pulls her away, then a paper airplane flew by and hit Frankie on the head FRANKIE: Ow! What the?! picks up the paper airplane WORLD: No! she finds the shrunken Mac and his friends FRANKIE: Guys? What happened to you? tell Frankie what happened to them He did what?! picks them up and then the world begins to shake, and Frankie turns around and sees World getting angry WORLD: I bet you're gonna take it back now, aren't you? FRANKIE: Take what back? WORLD: That you're never gonna leave me alone. You're mad at me because I did something bad. But I didn't, your friends were just trying to take you away from me! Just like them. FRANKIE: "Them?" Them who? WORLD: They took him away from me and left me here all alone. FRANKIE: Your kid's parents. WORLD: And now you're gonna leave to! I know it! FRANKIE: Not I'm not. WORLD: LIAR LIAR, PANTS ON FIRE!! FRANKIE: I'm not lying. I'd promised not to leave you alone and I won't. the earthquake stops WORLD: Really? You mean you're not mad? FRANKIE: I'm not mad. BLOO: voice Are you kidding me?! If I shrunk a bunch of people, you'd kill me! covers the shrunken gang FRANKIE: I'm not mad. You only did it cause you were scared and confused. BLOO: And crazy! covers the gang again FRANKIE: I understand. It's okay to be scared. smiles FRANKIE: But it's not okay to hurt other people. You know that, don't you? nods sadly, and then frowns in dismay FRANKIE: Go on. WORLD: What? FRANKIE: Change them back. WORLD: Ugh! Fine. walks toward the hallway and then comes back with the wizard body and then possesses it and then uses his magic to bring Mac and the other back to their normal size WORLD: There! EDUARDO: Oops, sorry. FRANKIE: Now. grunts What do you say? WORLD: dismay I'm sorry I'd shrank you. FRANKIE: That's more like it. BLOO: What?! If I said it like that you make say it like I meant- clovers his mouth, and World switches back to his king body FRANKIE: Come here. goes to hug her See? I knew it. [Then World goes to Mac and his friends WORLD: I'm really am sorry I'd shrank you. And you know... Crazy stuff I did too. Friends? other get scared at first, and then Mac goes to World and shakes his hand MAC: Friends. they started shaking his hand except for Bloo WILT: Friends. EDUARDO: Amigos COCO: Coco. BLOO: But he's cra- hits his shoulder Ow! Sure friends, whatever. FRANKIE: off-screen Say it like you mean it! BLOO: See?! to World to shake his hand Friiiieends. WORLD: I know. Let's play Super and Beany Brothers. to his toy chest WILT: I'm sorry but Frankie, that was amazing! EDUARDO: Si. I thought he was going to explode all over the place or something! digs through this toy chest MAC: Yeah, who knew you could reason with him? FRANKIE: It's simple, Mac. You just have to figure out what a friend needs. And he just needed some reinsurance. they hear a door opening, and then Mr. Herriman was there behind them MR. HERRIMAN: Aha! There you are, Ms. Francis! FRANKIE: Mr. Herri- MR. HERRIMAN: her from talking Now, where is this toy chest friend? then spots Mr. Herriman hoping towards him MR. HERRIMAN: You young man, are a bad, bad, bad, bad, bad boy. Luring a naive young woman to this silly little imaginary world and keeping her from her duties. Tisk, tisk, tisk. Shame on you! [World was scared and his fear started to expand] MR. HERRIMAN: 'Now, I'm taking Ms. Frances and those unsupportive whimper-snappers over here back to their rightful home! And you young man, you are going to stay here in this toy chest, alone! And think long and hard about what you have done! ''then pushes away Frankie and the others '''FRANKIE: Ow, ow, ow! Mr. Herriman. You have no idea, what you just did- MR. HERRIMAN: I know very well what I'm doing, young lady. horror, World's castle started to melt and then to his entire anger and hate... WORLD: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! screams multiple times and the earthquake made the others land on on the ground WORLD: NONONONONONONONO! YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME!!! YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!! GIVE HER TO ME!! GIVE HER TO ME!! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!!! FRANKIE IS MINE!!! MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE, MIIIIIINE!!!!! MR. HERRIMAN: Good heavens! What's happening!? BLOO: You peeved him off, that's what's happening! castle collapses and the fiery rock crumbles up in the air, and then the others ran WORLD: NO! NOOOOO! GIVE HER BACK TO ME!! continue to run as they go across obstacles and they fall across, and they run as the ground shatters, and they continue to run as the world begins to go out of control WORLD: NOOOOOOOOOO!!! SHE HAS TO STAY!! WITHOUT HER MY WORLD IS EMPTY!!! AND I'M NOTHING!!!! the world turns into a white void BLOO: Good grief! Are we even getting anywhere?! MAC: I don't know, just keep running! EDUARDO: Look!! head toward a tree, and Frankie recognizes it. FRANKIE: Yes, this is the tree I wrote on when I first got here. That means the entrance is- EVERYONE: Up there! Herriman looks at the tree and then is shocked by what he sees MR. HERRIMAN: Well, I never! FRANKIE: Oh yes you have! grabs Mr. Herriman and takes off and cut to Ed who is on the bottom of the cardboard tree EDUARDO: Aye-aye-aye, why do I always have to be on the bottom?! gang are one each others as Mac is on top of Bloo trying the reach the exit MAC: Just a little higher! FRANKIE: We're gonna make it! We're gonna make it! the ground shakes WORLD: NOOOOOOOOOO!!! YOU CAN'T TAKE HER! I WON'T LET YOU!! the shaking causes the gang to fall off and the stuff blows away as Mac and the others try to hold on until it stops FRANKIE: Is everybody okay? EDUARDO: Screams FRANKIE: Did you hurt yourself? EDUARDO: Screams MAC: Did you break something? EDUARDO: Screams BLOO: Is it your arm? EDUARDO: Screams WILT: Is it your leg? EDUARDO: Screams COCO: Cocococo? EDUARDO: Screams MR. HERRIMAN: Oh, for goodness sake! What is it? as a monster appears behind them and roars Act 7 'Scene: Escaping the toy chest' roars and then tries grab Frankie. But then Wilt butts in and get sling shotted by World and Coco flamethrowers World but gets blown away by his wings BLOO: Ha! Amateureths! Foolish monster. Thou haseth varneshed my friends! But can thou doth compete with a Grade A bonafied adventurer and most awesome guy in thine house!? begins to throw rocks at World. World laughs at this then blasts Bloo with his laser gun as Bloo flies in the air and Eduardo saves him BLOO: Throwing rocks? What was I thinking? That was so dumb. hear Frankie scream as she runs from World EDUARDO: Frankie! goes to help her but Bloo stops him BLOO: Ed, no! That monster defeated Wilt and Coco! Aren't you scared? EDUARDO: Si, but I must help Frankie leaves BLOO: My hero. continues to chase Frankie, trying to catch her. And then Eduardo charged toward him and hits World saving Frankie. He blows through his nose, and then he and World get ready to fight. Eduardo charged as World does the same thing toward him. As they begin to clash, World cheats and flings Eduardo away with his tail, and he sees Frankie running as he fires a plunger arrow and captured Frankie WORLD: MINE! World is about to eat Frankie, he screams in pain, for Mr. Herriman bit his tail, and then Frankie slaps off her jacket and get down on the ground MR. HERRIMAN: Bleh! This toy is filthy. sees World is behind him, and laughs scared Hello. he runs away screaming, as World chases him FRANKIE: Mac! Mac! Look! The monster's back! MAC: They're like stairs! Maybe we can reach the exit. Herriman continues to run as Frankies jumps in FRANKIE: It's me you want! Leave him alone! MR. HERRIMAN: Ms. Frances, no! FRANKIE: Trust me! World chases Frankie MAC: His tail! His tail! grab World's tail and holds on as World continues to chase Frankie and tries to grab her MAC: Frankie! What about you? FRANKIE: Don't worry he won't hurt me. You gotta get back to Foster's. continues to chase Frankie as the others go up The exist MAC: Frankie! Come on! You're the last one! Whoa! [''Mac grabs on the exit as watches World eat Frankie, in horror]'' MAC: NO!! Frankie, I-!!! gets grabbed by Wilt and got him out of the chest 'Scene: Frankie Lets World out' MR. HERRIMAN: Master Mac! up Mac Where's Ms. Frances!? MAC: screamingSHE'S STILL IN THERE!!! HE ATE HER!!!! WILT: I'm sorry but, we have to go back in there and- hear a noise, as a pile of dirt appears and Frankie comes out of it FRANKIE: A little help, please? EVERYONE: Frankie! go to Frankie in joy and relieve BLOO: Well, I'm gonna watch TV. away FRANKIE: Wait a sec. BLOO: Ugh, why? We're all safe, we're all here. What's the hold-up? FRANKIE: We're not all here. is going to open to the toy chest to let World out, but Mac, Bloo, Wilt, Coco, and Ed stopped her FRANKIE: Guys, you don't understand. I gotta let him out. EDUARDO: Are yo loco! COCO: Coco coco co! FRANKIE: I'm not brainwashed. BLOO: No you're just really really really dumb! MAC: You saw what he does?! He's gonna pulverize us! He'll pulverize everyone in Foster's! Heck, he might even pulverized the whole world! FRANKIE: Guys, let go! Just trust me, okay. tries to open it, but they kept on closing it. And then, they struggle against each other MR. HERRIMAN: Stop! stopped fighting MR. HERRIMAN: Ms. Frances. I've known you since you were a little girl. And as I watch you grow, I been absolutely amazed by your lack of maturity, your laziness, and your lack of judgment. FRANKIE: Good grief, this again?! Mr. Herri- stops her from talking MR. HERRIMAN: And all that time, I was wrong. If Ms. Francis thinks allowing the imaginary friend into the house is a good idea, I trust her judgment. Herriman smiles, and Mac and his friends are shocked MR. HERRIMAN: I SAID MOVE IT! get scared and scatter as Frankie, prepares herself to open it, and the other get scared of the thought of him gonna destroy the world. Frankie finally opens the toy chest, and World peeks out FRANKIE: It's okay, come on. WORLD: I don't know, Frankie. FRANKIE: We just discussed this. Please, just try. he finally gets out of the chest, and then he feels happy FRANKIE: See, I knew it would work. laughs happily as he moves around the attic WORLD: I'm free! I'm free! I'm free! I'm free, Mr. Herriman! MR. HERRIMAN: Splendid. WORLD: And Frankie freed me! MR. HERRIMAN: Yes, I saw that. WORLD: She's a wonderful person. MR. HERRIMAN: Why yes indeed, that she is. WILT: Uh? I'm sorry but... MAC: We're a little confused BLOO: I'll say! FRANKIE: Well think of it this way: Imagine if you were able to have anything you wanted, except one thing, when that one thing is what you wanted more than anything else. For him, that thing is a friend. That's all he wanted. That's what he was trying to protect. So I brought him here. Here he can have all the friends in the world. I mean come on, isn't friendship what Foster's is all about? BLOO: No! It's all about me! Herriman smacks Bloo with his glove, and then the entire group laughs Ending next morning, Wilt and Bloo are painting the sign. Brown paint spatters on Bloo BLOO: Watch it, will ya? You're getting paint all over me! Explain to me again, why are we painting the house!? WILT: Because of the new Fair Chore Act decreed by Mr. Herriman, remember? The whole house voted and unanimously agreed that Frankie needed some help. We all signed it. BLOO: Oh yeah! That was dumb of us. gets chased by the lawn mower WORLD: Is it done yet? Is it? Is it? FRANKIE: Almost. Here. Try it on. slips in the ragdoll body and jumped into Frankie's arms. WORLD: I love it! BLOO: Frankie! Mac's here. Can we go now? FRANKIE: Did you finished all your chores? nod their head. Well, I guess we can stay a little bit. But no running! Song Plays while the characters jump into the Toy Box. Frankie and World are the last ones to jump in the box. Post-Credits Scene the last scene, Madame Foster opens the door. MADAME FOSTER: '''Hello! I'm back from my vacation. sees that there was no one there. '''MADAME FOSTER: Hello? Where is everyone? Category:Episode transcripts